


Belladonna

by Macgalaxy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy Era, Cadet James T. Kirk, Fluff, M/M, Nyota is a bro, Professor Spock (Star Trek), Smitten spock, T'hy'la, night club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macgalaxy/pseuds/Macgalaxy
Summary: Spock gets dragged to a night club by Nyota after midterms. Thats when Spock meets the bond hair brown eyed maid of honor Jim Kirk, who sweeps Spock away.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song Belladonna by Fitz and The Tantrums so go check that song out if you wish. Also please leave constructive criticism if you feel like it. This is my first work and I really want to improve as I move on with this work.

Spock stood at the bar searching the nightclub looking for Nyota wondering how she managed to talk him into coming to nightclub with her. She had begged him to come with her sighting her high midterm marks and his completed grading as a reason to go out and “let loose” for a night. He had long lost Nyota to the crowd but felt obligated as her friend to stay and make sure she returned to her dorm safely. 

Spock internally sighed and gave up the search coming to the conclusion that Nyota had moved a section of the club that was obscured from his view. His gaze came to rest on the drink that Nyota had bought for him at the beginning of the night sighting his stiffness and uncomfort in the situation for the chocolate beverage. The drink was mostly empty at this point and his head was being to buzz he calculated that his reaction time had decreased 21.4% and that his ability to make logical chosese had also decreased 37.6% and decide that he should find Nyota for if he was this inebriated she would be doubly so. 

He began to move from his spot when a loud yell went up from the back of the club that caught his attention. Spock’s gaze fell upon what he could only describe as the most aesthetically pleasing human he had ever seen. This human had shot golden locks and Spock could tell from the fishnet shit that he wore that he was very well built. Spock stared at the pure joy and excitement the light up the humans face. The human was trying to lift another human that significantly resembled the first human but somehow was less aesthetically pleasing.

Spock had become so enraptured by the human he had failed to notice that he had begun to approach the human. As he approached he noticed the human was wearing a sash that said maid of honor on it and appeared to be giving a very enthusiastic speech.

“Sam you are the fucking best brother and boy could ask for. We have been to hell and back together and Maria is so fucking lucky to have you. And you should be lucky you bastard she's great and puts up with your shit.” the man yelled over the music.

He began to climb the table but the man who assumed to be Sam pulled the man back into seat. “Jim I love you but I think that you need to calm down” laughing as he wrestled the man back into his seat. 

Spock found himself at the table wondering what he was doing there and the inhabitants seemed to be wondering the same question. 

“Hey hottie what can I do for you. You seem a little lost” the man said, turning his attention to Spcok.

Spock panicked. What had drawn him to this table why was he standing before this clearly social occupied human? Spock raced through his mind trying to find an excuse as to why he approached.

“I apologize I was unaware you were occupied before I approached to ask for a dance as that I have now realized my error I will leave you” Spock turned to leave but felt a hand grab his elbow. Spock startled by this turned back around to ask to be let go but came face to face with the gorgeous human and felt all complaints slipping away. 

“Hey it's no problem I can spare a couple of minutes right Sam?” The human said not barking eye contact with Spock. He heard someone mumbled behind the man which must of been permission to leave for he started to drag Spock out to the dance floor.

Just as they reached the edge of the of the dance floor the man turned to him “my name is Jim by the way” he said smiling up at him. 

“And I am Spock” but at that point he was no longer paying attention to the world around him he was staring at Jim. They stood there for several seconds before Spock realized that he had absolutely no idea what to do. Jim seemed to quickly pick up on this.

“You don't do this much do you” Jim’s smile softened less seductive and more...cute?

“Your assumptions would be correct” Spock sheepishly replied looking away from Jim.

“Hey its ok I’ll just have to make it the best night of your life.” Spock returned his gaze to Jim meeting his determined gaze when he noticed that Jim was wearing colored contacts. He couldn't make out the color underneath the plastic brown but was quickly taken away from that thought when his mind lit up as Jim grabbed his hands and put them on his waist.

“Alright now just follow my lead.” Jim began to sway back and forth his body brushing up against Spock’s. Very stiffly Spock began to move with Jim swaying slightly off beat with the music. Jim removed his hands from Spocks and he was illogical disappointed for a moment before Jim placed his arms around Spock's neck and began to light lightly stroke his neck and Spock's mind seemed to light up again.

The night quickly became a blur. Spock quickly became intoxicated to the feeling of Jim’s body moving against his own. The lights and blaring music mixed with the chocolate drink he had consumed early narrowed his world down to the gorgeous man laughing as he tried to show Spock some dance moves. 

It all unforchunetly came to a halt as Sam approached called out “Jimmy boy we are heading to the next club are you coming with?” For the first time since they started dancing Jim's attention was drawn away from Spock. 

“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute” Jim yelled back over the music. Jim turned back to Spock those fake brown eyes back on him. “Hey, I had a great time with you tonight. I've got to go. See you soon yeah” 

“I would also like that very much” Spock said trying to keep the disappointment under control. Jim flashed him one last smile before quickly heading out into the night with his brother and friends. 

Spock made his way back to the bar and looked at his communicator. Nyota had sent him several messages wondering where he was. He quickly shot her one back and headed for the direction she had said she was located. 

“Spock I was wondering where you had gotten off to. I thought I saw you on the dance floor but my mind must have been playing tricks on me.” she laughed out clearly intoxicated. 

“Your assumption was right it was me on the dance floor.” He crisply stated.

“What no way that was you, that person was dancing with Kirk” astonishment creeping into her voice.

“If you are referring to Jim than yes that was most certainly was me” Spock was starting to feel uncomfortable with the amount of gaping the Nyota and the other cadets were engaging in. “Now if you are all quite done gaping I will take my deparcher for I have a conference early tomorrow”.

Spock turned away from the table and started to make his way out from the club. Behind him he heard Nyota pushing past cadets and clubbers to chase after him. Spock quickly made his way out of the club and into the cold San Francisco night air. Taking a crisp breath of refreshing air in that nicely contrasted with muddy air in the club he hear the club door swing open and Nyota make her way over him.

“Spock I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you. It just surprised me that’s all. I mean dancing with the academies local heart barker is not something I thought you would do ok. No hard feelings?” Nyota apologized staring at Spock trying to judge his reaction.

“There are no as you said “hard feeling” for that would be illogical” the words felt false to himself and dearly hoped that they didn't sound that way to her.

“I don't know Spock you seemed very upset back there and I have never seen you do that with anyone what is going on.” Nyots’s voice was laced with concern and curiosity as she started worryingly at Spock. 

“Nyota I am adequate return to your friends and enjoy the rest of you night. I have a conference and need to rest before hand please don't trouble yourself with my concerns.” realising that she wasn't going to get any information out of him Nyota turned around and headed back into the club.

As Spock stood there staring after Nyota in the cold night San Francisco he realized he had no way of getting in contact with Jim.


	2. the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost at a conference Spock stumbles into something unexpected

Spock stood in the conference building looking at the pamphlet that had been emailed to him. The pamphlet had numerous errors causing him to walk into several rooms with other conferences going on. After walking in on a conference on the mating habits of different species he contemplating just going home and planning next semester's course load.

He reached the end of the hall and sighed to himself questioning the logic behind this conference in a new and public conference center. Why not in one of the lecture halls or building on Starfleet campus that he was familiar with. Finding himself in front of the entrance to the building he decided to give it one last attempt and headed to the door to his left. 

He opened the door and was confronted with what was most definitely not the conference that he was looking for. Inside was what appeared to be a wedding of sorts. Most of the people in the room seemed to be on the dance floor swirling around and making a ruckus. However as he looked around he noticed several people standing around the edges of the room and one in particular that caught his attention.

“Hey Spock what are you doing here” Jim yelled jogging over to him. 

“Hello Jim I did not mean to interrupt the festivities I was merely looking for the room where a conference I was meant to attend was to be held.” Glancing around, Spock made the connection to the events of the previous night “This is your brothers wedding”

“Yep, today Sam finally tied the knot. I'm really happy for him he really deserves it” Jim sounded wistful glancing out at the crowd. 

“I should leave you to your festivities then as you seem busy” again Spock felt a pang of disappointment to leave but quickly brushed it aside.

“Wait stay I’m really bored and would love the company. If you are free that is?” Jim stared up at him apprehensively.

“I do not have anything else planned this afternoon aside from the conference. As I can not find it, I will stay with you. I am beginning to feel as though the conference was purposefully hidden from me” much to his surprise Jim laughed.

“Well their loss is my gain. Come on,” Jim grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. 

Unlike last night Spock didn't feel quite as lost. He put his hands on Jim's waist as Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. They swayed to the energetic music for several minutes until the tempo and feel of the song change and Spock was at a loss for what to do much like the previous night. 

“Here this called a waltz. Leave your left arm around my waist and hold your other arm up yeah like that” reaching up Jim held Spock’s hand. 

Spock knew that Jim didn't know the significance of his actions and that he should inform Jim. The thought of Jim letting go of his hand made him hesitate. 

Before he could say anything Jim started guiding him across the dance floor with a new step pattern. It was more complicated than what they were previously doing but still easy enough that Spock quickly picked up the pattern.

Soon they were easily gliding across the dance floor and through the crowd. Jim was freely enjoying himself and Spock was quickly swept away in the whirlwind of Jim.

Spock was coming to enjoy the way that Jim pulled Spock out of his own world and into the world that Jim seemed to create for the both of them. The way he laughed and smiled lit something up in Spock and the way the worked together, swirling across the floor made Spock feel right, like he was at home.

Eventually Jim dragged Spock off the dance floor and to one of the tables surrounding the area. Jim took off his coat and inelegantly flopped down in one of the chairs, Spock gently sat in the chair next to Jim posture as formal as always. 

“So what was this conference that you were supposed to attend” Jim asked “By the uniform I would guess something StarFleet related.” 

“Your assumption would be correct. It was a small conference on the teaching of xeno-linguistics. I am a professor at the StarFleet academy and was looking for some new material to teach my students in the upcoming semester” Spock explained.

“Oh you’re professor Spock! I've heard a lot about you from some of the people in my study group. Apparently your a total hardass. I don't believe it you seem super sweet” Jim laughed, his face lighting up.

“I have been informed that may of my student find the class and my grading very rigorous. However, I would hardly call myself a ‘hardass’. I believe my grading to be fair and properly challenging for the level of the course.” That only made Jim laugh harder which made Spock’s heart flutter in his side and the tip of his ears to warm with blood. 

“Spock how would you feel about grabbing lunch sometime?” Startled by the inquiry, Spock just sat and stared at Jim his heart was pounding even harder now. Jim’s eyes widen slightly, his face fell and he started to apologize “Sorry If you aren't interested that's totally fine I just assumed I’m sure you already hav-”

“YES!” He blurted out. Realizing the overcorrection, he calmed himself and proceed in a more even tone. “I would find that very agreeable. Is there any day or location you would prefer?”

“I'm free Wednesday at one, after my one of my classes. I know this cafe on campus that should be convenient for the both of us.”

“I was unaware you were attending Star fleet. I haven't seen you around campus before I'm sure I would have noticed someone with your features around” 

Jim broke out into an excited smile “Spock are you calling me cute” Spock was lost for words for a moment. A rush of coppery blood and embarrassment rushed through his face, along his neck and back up to his ears. Jim seemed to find his flushed state extremely amusing and started laughing again.

Fighting though his laughter Jim managed to weasel out “I'm sorry you are just too cute” this only make Spock’s body send a second wave of blood to his face which only further amused Jim. 

Fighting through what Spock refused to call embarrassment he managed to answer Jim’s question “I do believe that would work for my schedule. If I could your communicator number so you could send me the address for the cafe.”

“Oh yeah give me a sec... shit where is it” rummaging through his pockets, he eventually pulled out his communicator and handed it over to Spock. Quickly, he typed his info in and handed it back over to Jim who messed with it. Spock felt his communicator buzz.

When he pulled it out he noticed a message from an unknown number and all it contained was “HI!” and a cartoon smiley face with its tongue sticking out. When he looked back up Jim appeared to trying to imitate the cartoon he sent. 

The corners of Spock's lips twitch causing Spock to realise that Jim had way too much control of Spock's emotions for only knowing him 24 hours. This realization flooded Spock’s mind overwhelming him.

He had gotten so caught up in Jim and them dancing he had forgotten his teachings, his training. Stonn’s harsh words flashed through his mind, reminding him of everything he had worked so hard for.

He quickly added the number to his communicator and stood up “Jim I appreciate your hospitality and your presence but I must return to my apartment and finish planning the rest of my course.”

“Yeah ok. I’ll see you Wednesday?” despite his smile Spock could tell there was disappointment in his voice. Spock wanted to stay and confront Jim, but he stood up unable to deal with his reliastion at the moment.

“I will see if it fits into my schedule” and began to walk out.

When he reached the door Spock turned back and caught Jim staring at him. Realizing he had been caught, Jim gave Spock a small wave which Spock returned before leaving the room. The further he walked away from Jim the more he felt that he had made a mistake not staying a little bit longer.

All along Spock’s walk home he stop thinking about Jim. Jim’s laugh, his smile, his beautiful features lighting up with happiness. They swam in and out of Spock’s thoughts constantly. 

Unlocking his door, Spock walked past his office and straight to his room to meditate. He had grown increasingly concerned with the singular focus his mind had latched on to Jim. Spock slipped into his mediation ropes lit some incense and sat down. 

25 minutes later Spock found himself calling Nyota over his inability to meditate. As far as he could tell his inability was all due to the fact that he couldn't get Jim out of his head.

“What's wrong Spock” where the first words out of Nyota’s mouth when she finally answered the communicator.

“I have yet to state a purpose for my call so why would you assume that there is something wrong?” posited Spock.

“I know you only ever call if its an emergency because you prefer text. I know it gives you more time to think up a witty response so as I said what's wrong.” She sounded very pleased with herself over that response.

“I fear I have found myself I a situation that I need your help with. I am unable to meditate because of a pattern of thoughts that don't seem to dissipate with concentration they appear to only get worse.”

“Alright Spock I’ll bite what is this ‘pattern of thoughts’ that has you all ruffled up” Nyota was beginning to sound somewhat amused by his situation and Spock was not pleased by this.

“The thoughts all seem to center around Jim Kirk and the time that I have spent with him” at this he heard Nyota burst out laughing and then after several seconds a series of curses followed by a thunk.

“Nyota are you alright” 

“Yeah yeah sorry just dropped my communicator. So Jim Kirk” She had stopped laughing, but still seemed highly amused by his situation.

“Yes, as you know I met him last night. This morning, I got lost trying to find a conference and wandered into his brother's wedding and we again spent some time together. Ever since these events I have found myself unable to get him from my thoughts.” despite the fact that his voice as even as alway, Nyota could tell Spock was confused and worried.

“Spock, why do you think is happening?” 

“I am unable to answer that because I have never experienced this before. I do not know of anything that would cause this to a member of my species” Spock answered beginning to get frustrated with Nyota’s lack of help.

She sighed “Spock you have a crush on Kirk and that's why you can't stop thinking about him. You like him and you are too far up your own vulcan ass to see that”

“I assure you Nyota I am not ‘up my own ass’ for that is physically impossible and I assure you Vulcans do not get ‘crushes’ I am sure you are well aware of that“

“You know what I meant and you are just being too stubborn to realize it” she was beginning to sound exasperated at this point.

“Supposing it was a crush” Spock posited “What would I do about it?”

“Well first you would get his number and ask him on a date.” 

“Jim has already asked for my phone number and asked to see me for lunch next Wednesday.”

“SPOCK why didn't you open with that?? You know what never mind it seems like you have it all sorted out. I've got to get back to studying. I have a test tomorrow, let me know how it goes” with that she hung up leaving Spock alone again with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading. Hope you are doing well and have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this hope you enjoy it the next chapter should be out soon. If you like this pleas leave a comment with some constructive criticism that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
